Close To Perfection
by RavenDove
Summary: When Luke is forced to land on Naboo with a failing Hyperdrive he comes across a statue that looks something like Leia, but isn't her. This is a one shot, so don't ask for more


Star Wars:

Close To Perfection

by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Jeppesen-Huff

88888888

Luke Skywalker had come to the Capital of Naboo in search of aide when his hyperdrive failed. Once the mechanics had taken charge of his X-wing they had told him it would take at least a day to fix. It was then that he and Artoo had gone to seek lodging.

On the way to the nearest hospitality house in the main city he crossed a park that held the statues marked as those of planetary leaders. Kings and Queens elected by the local government in an age before the Empire.

Luke hardly paid attention until passed one that made him take a double take. At first glance he could have sworn it was a statue of his twin sister Leia. The stone woman was no older than her twenties, her hair pulled up in style reminiscent of the ones Leia had worn over the years he had known her. Her head was crowned with ornaments that were both beautiful and dignified, her gown was a tight bodice with long flowing sleeves and a full skirt. On her face was smile that looked so much like Leia's. Close to perfection in beauty. Her right hand was outstretched holding a sphere that glowed, the left was held close to her body in a demure pose.

The legend on her pedestal read, 'Amidala The Unifier and The Beloved.' 'May the gods grant her soul peace.'

After studying the statue for a time he turned and found an old gentlemen who walked with a limp and wore a patch over his left eye approach. The man did not seam to notice Luke at all as he struggled with a box in one hand and a cane in the other. When the man stumbled Luke caught him and picked up the now dented box with a thought.

The man nodded thanks and shakily untied the ribbon holding the box shut. Then took out a bouquet of flowers to place in the left arm of the statue.

888888888

Typho place his offering of Nabian lake lilies in the arms of the statue. The same offering he had placed in the Lady Padmé's arms each visit for over Thirty years. "I failed her." the old Naboo defender said.

888888888

Luke found himself curious. "You knew the lady this statue is of?" he asked.

Typho nodded. "I knew her."

"What was she like?"

"She was the greatest leader our world ever had." he looked down in shame. "I was her protector..." after a pause of some length he continued. "If there is anything in our history that could make up for this world being the birth place of Palpatine it would be that this is also the birth place of Padmé Amidala. She unified the Naboo with the Gungan, and personally lead the battle that freed Naboo from the Trade Federation Invasion. When her second term as Queen was over she refused the offer of the people to become Queen for life and served our world as a Senator in the Republic. She was a strong voice for peace when the Clone War began, and then she died just after Palpatine declared himself Emperor."

"How did she die?"

"After the man she loved turned on her she no longer had the will to live." Typho wipe a single tear from his remaining eye. "There are times I wonder, if she had lived, would Palpatine have been able to turn this Galaxy into the Hell that he did?"

"Do you really think she could have made that much of a difference?" Luke asked with surprise.

"Yes." said Typho, "I am certain she could have."

They were interrupted then by a woman near Typho's age. "There you are Typho." the woman said with a smile in her wizened eyes. "Saying hello to Lady Padmé again."

"You know me Dormé." Typho said back.

"Come with me Typho and we'll have some tea."

"That sounds like a good idea Dormé." he answered back and then turned to Luke. "Thank you for your help young Jedi."

"You're welcome."

Once the two Naboo had left Luke found himself turning back to the statue. It really did bare a striking resemblance to Leia. He shook his head and continued on his way to the hospitality house.

88888888


End file.
